Most muzzle-loading rifles have the firing mechanism for the detonator cap mounted externally of the stock on the side thereof in the vicinity of the rear end of the rifle barrel. The firing mechanism for the cap is normally a long pivoted lever coupled to the trigger such that, upon squeezing the trigger, the lever is released and spring-urged so as to impact against the cap to effect detonation thereof. However, since the cap is positioned externally of the stock, the cap is subject to weather, particularly moisture, such that use of such firearm under wet conditions is extremely difficult and frequent misfiring can be experienced. Also, and more significantly, this external positioning of the cap, and the fact that the firing mechanism is positioned in close proximity to the shooter's ear, hence results in substantial noise on firing, which noise is obviously uncomfortable, and in fact can be damaging, to the ears of the shooter.
In addition, most conventional muzzle-loading rifles require that the stock extend a substantial distance beyond the rearward end of the barrel in order to permit the trigger and firing mechanism to be positioned for convenient access by the shooter's hand when the firearm is in a firing position.
Accordingly, this invention relates to an improved muzzle-loading firearm, specifically a rifle, which represents a significant improvement over known firearms of this general type. More specifically, the improved firearm of this invention positions the firing mechanism entirely internally of the stock. In this manner, the noise generated upon firing is hence minimized, as is the danger to the shooter. This also provides protection for the cap, particularly with respect to wet weather conditions, so as to minimize the possibility of misfire.
In addition, in the improved firearm of this invention, the firing mechanism is positioned adjacent the rear of the barrel and projects forwardly thereof, and the trigger mechanism is positioned substantially forwardly from the rear barrel end, which mechanisms are interconnected by a releasable latch, whereby the rifle stock can be substantially shortened in length so that the rear end of the stock is disposed closely adjacent the rear barrel end. However, the trigger and cocking mechanisms are disposed sufficiently forwardly from the rear barrel end as to permit their convenient activation by the user when the firearm is in a firing position wherein the rear of the stock abuts the user's shoulder.
In the firearm of this invention, there is provided a wooden stock having an elongated rifle barrel mounted thereon. The stock has a recess formed therein adjacent the rear end of the barrel, and a conventional firing nipple is positioned within this recess and communicates with the rear end of the barrel bore so as to activate the charge positioned therein. The firing nipple projects forwardly for mounting a conventional firing cap thereon. An elongated firing pin or hammer is slidably supported in the stock forwardly of the detonator cap, and is spring urged toward the firing cap. A trigger mechanism is mounted on the stock at a distance substantially forwardly of the rear barrel end. The trigger mechanism includes a conventional lever-type trigger which, internally of the stock, has a camming and latching relationship with the forward end of the firing pin. The firing pin has a manually engageable knob secured thereto and projecting outwardly through the side of the stock in the vicinity of the trigger mechanism. This knob is gripped to slide the firing pin forwardly to permit it to be latchingly engaged with the trigger when cocking of the firing mechanism is desired. Thereafter a cover hinged to the side of the stock is manually opened to provide access to the recess, and to permit a firing cap to be positioned on the firing nipple. The cover is then closed, and the firearm is ready for firing. When the trigger is squeezed so as to release the latch from the firing pin, the pin is spring urged rearwardly so as to impact against the firing cap, which in turn activates the firing charge located within the rear of the rifle bore.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with firearms of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.